


Changes

by vexator_moonhard



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexator_moonhard/pseuds/vexator_moonhard
Summary: LAPD Officers Ward and Jakoby are adjusting to life after their big night of taking out Inferni and claiming a wand. Nick is finding it particularly difficult adjusting to being blooded or at least the effects it's having on his body. Daryl finds the whole situation awkward and tries to be supportive. He'll need to go further than he ever thought he would, especially for an Orc.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction :) Don't know if I'll be writing more to this story...

Things have been pretty good between Nick and me after we got things straightened out that night everything went to shit. Even though he thinks he’s top dawg bein blooded and all, he’s okay. The only thing is, since Nick comes from an unblooded family, gainin his blooded status has caused us some awkward situations – at least more than usual.

See when an Orc is blooded for the first time it does some funky ass shit to their junk like a teenage boy gettin his first full rush of testosterone. Nick’s dick gets hard over nothin and it's far from not being noticeable. It’s gotten so bad I've taken over the wheel so he can rub one out while he listens to that Orcish torture music.

No, I haven't gone soft. I just don't care to hear him whine about his boner killing him. His shit is huge and girthy as hell. So I can imagine it would be distracting. I'm not goin to get my ass shot because my partner was distracted by a boner. The worst part is when he nuts, that shit goes all over his side of the dashboard and window. It doesn't smell bad but he has it in his head that if I was a true buddy I would suck and swallow his juice. He gets pretty pissy after he nuts, pouting about it goin to waste.

“It’s your own damn fault. You got plenty of offers to take your stuff. You actually have a line of people that would love to hook up with you," I told him in one of our conversations.

“Ward, it’s not like that.” Nick said and made a 'sad head down face'.

I've talked to Sherri about it. She’s cool about Nick and me gettin Orcish with each other since he's a dude and a Orc. Now it would be a whole nother story if Nick was female, she wouldn't be so generous. She knows Orcs roll both ways as a species, and sex is nothing between adults to them. Plus he has it in his head we’re bonded. Sherri thinks Nick’s in love with me. Our baby girl thinks Jakoby is great. If it comes to adding to the family, she'll at least be okay with it. Me? I don't know.

Come to think of it my wife might like some big Orc cock. Might make for an interesting birthday present.

Years ago back in the hood, I’d help a homie out every now and then but I just don't swing that way twenty-four seven. I've never taken it up the ass either and I bet he’ll go straight for the booty if I give him the slightest encouragement. I swear, I think the only reason he hasn't try to kiss is he's not used to his lower canines protruding out now. No more rounded tooth for big dawg Nicklaus.

“I talked to Sherri,” I said as Nick looked out the patrol car passenger side window watching a Orc graffiti artist pass by doing a moral of Nick as Jirak Lives.

“About what?” He asked. His attention still out the side window.

“About you and your ridiculous huge boners.”

He sighed. “'I'm proud of my achievement and grateful you don't have a hang-up like most humans have about self-touch.” Nick turned his head to the dashboard and did a quick glance at me. “I don't like wasting my semen. You're a bright after all.”

“Still don't know what you mean by that. So anyway Sherri and I talked. She's okay if we fooled around.”

“What?! Ward...you're not joking are you?” Nick whispered at the end.

“Nah buddy, I wouldn't be that big of a bastard to kid about that.”

Nick inhaled a deep breath then exhaled. I saw a huge smile when I glanced at him.

“I want this to be perfect. You won't regret us..” Nick made a circle with his index finger and thumb, and with the other hand, he inserted three fingers into the hole. His smile turned sly.

“We’re not goin straight to fucking Officer Jakoby. I’ll suck your dick and might go further later on, but shit...I've seen your dick and it’s not going near my ass until I’m comfortable with it up close and personal.”

“Ward, I want it to be beautiful every time, special. I will never force you to do anything,” Nick said. His hand moved to his crotch to rest on a noticeable firm dick print that went down his pant leg to his knee.

“I’ll clock your shit if you try.”

He started to unzip his fly. “Well, you want to help me now or should we have a date first and get a thank you gift for Sherri?”

“Why you always have to make things awkward?”

“The first mate should always be respected by the second. A gift is traditional.”

“That Orc shit again,” I said, turned the car into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

He had his dick out, precum gliding down the shaft before I could turn off the ignition.

“Let’s get this over with,” I said.

“Hmm…Ward, I’ll be happy with what I can get until it's more.”


End file.
